


skate parks; and other bad ideas

by noairs



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Air Era (The Boyz), No Smut, OT12 - Freeform, Prank Wars, Skateboarding, Slow Burn, anyways i can't do tags so bear with me, bbangmil are just... idiots they're idiots, but only a little bc they're dumb, but sunmoon are bigger idiots, i said no smut but sunmoon would definitely switch, just some kissing, like seriously get them help, my first fic on here please be gentle, the other members appear too just not as much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noairs/pseuds/noairs
Summary: Kim Sunwoo and Kevin Moon have hated each other's guts since kindergarten. Who would've known they'd be two of a kind in terms of pettiness?Or; skateboards, pranks and bucketfuls of loathing- what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Kim Sunwoo/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Hit or Miss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome to the most self indulgent fic on this damn site :D hope y'all enjoy <3 but it's all good if u don't

**_KIM SUNWOO_** and **_KEVIN MOON_** have hated each other’s guts since the day they first met- Sunwoo’s fourth day of kindergarten. It all started with an accidental push on the older boy’s part, and Sunwoo—being Sunwoo—deciding to not accept the apology given to him in hopes of rising up the popularity ranks.

Little did he know that he and Kevin were two of a kind in terms of pettiness, and he had just started a rivalry that would live on past preschool, past elementary and middle school, and past high school… Even if Kevin did graduate two years earlier than the younger and take a gap year off to travel the world, leaving Sunwoo in peace for his junior year. An outsider may think that this time apart would let things simmer down and potentially end the animosity between them, yet this was simply not the case.

(Kevin swore he could feel Sunwoo’s anger resonate through his soul as soon as he landed back in South Korea. Maybe leaving for a year was a mistake, as it seems that the younger’s hatred only grew with the time spent away from their shared locality. And he can’t say he blames him— Kevin couldn’t stand the thought of Sunwoo living a tranquil life either. Not after all the trouble they've given each other for the past 14 years.)

So when they each found out Sunwoo would be attending the same college as the elder (the former never bothered to memorize what school Kevin attended), it came to no surprise that both boys had considered dropping out. It had taken a lot of convincing—and bribes—from their friend groups for them to decide to be the bigger man and resume with their plans, though they were not at all happy about it. They even went as far as making sure their respective apartments were on opposite sides of the city, to eliminate any chance of them running into each other in their daily lives. Well, apart from maybe the shared campus, but there's not much they could do to fix that problem.

One thing, though, that is new to their rivalry is the addition of pranks. Starting with a simple mailing list prank, in which Sunwoo subscribed the elder to a newsletter dedicated to gravy appreciation (Kevin didn’t know whether to be weirded out or in awe of the extensive knowledge these people held of different brands of gravy), and Kevin replacing Sunwoo’s juice with paint-water, these pranks quickly became a central part of their lives— constantly trying to come up with new ways to torture the other while avoiding _being_ tortured.

Which leads us to now: Sunwoo’s sophomore year.

Sunwoo glares at the library door, counting the seconds in his head. According to Chanhee, his mortal enemy should be walking through that door right about now and taking his usual seat in front of the computer to do some on-campus research. Yet, it’s been 13 minutes and there’s still no sign of the red-haired boy.

_‘Chanhee will not live to see another day if he gave me the wrong time, I do NOT ca-’_

Sunwoo smirks as his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a door opening in a rather dramatic (loud as FUCK) manner. _Kevin._

The boy shuffles further behind the shelf he’s using to hide himself. Anticipation runs through his veins while he watches the familiar beanie and glasses pass by him, towards the computers. He stares as the elder reaches for said beanie and pulls it off to reveal black h— wait.

Sunwoo leans in closer to inspect the boy. Well, it sure looks like Kevin. He’s got the signature black hoodie on and skateboard beside him. Did he dye his hair, though? He's sure his friends would inform him of a change like _that_ in his appearance. If he'd just turn around perhaps Sunwoo could— oh.

_Oh no._

“Looking for someone?” Sunwoo freezes as he hears a voice speak from behind him.

“...Uh.”

Sunwoo refuses to turn around, and mentally scolds himself for not paying enough attention. What the fuck was Heo Hyunjoon doing cosplaying as Kevin? Sure, they might be best friends- but Sunwoo wouldn't go around dressing like any of his friends. _That's just weird_. And despite barely knowing the guy, he doesn't think this was Hyunjoon's idea. He's known around campus for having quite the fashion sense, the guy who wouldn't be caught dead wearing the same outfit twice (Kevin should learn something from him. All he wears is the same old hoodie and baggy jeans combination, paired with a pair of docs and chains that made noise every time he took a step). What possible explanation is there for them switching clothes other than to confuse everyone around them? Everyone knows Sunwoo is the only person he would put this much effort into baffling, which means… the man behind him right now must be the one and only-

“Kevin Moon, perhaps?” the boy grins. The shock on the younger’s face is priceless— not that he could see anyways, but hopefully his imagination proves true.

Sunwoo stays quiet and feels the anger inside him boil— how the hell did he know about the plan? He watches as Hyunjoon stares back from the computers and lifts the chair pillow, revealing a pink whoopee cushion waiting to be sat on.

“You really thought Chanhee wouldn't mention your sudden interest in my schedule to me?” Kevin taunts as he watches Sunwoo slowly turn around.

“Tell him that he’s losing his life tonight.”

“Will do!” the red-haired boy grins even wider (if that’s even possible). Checking the time on his phone, he stifles a laugh before looking back to see the younger trying not to explode.

Sunwoo knows something’s up. “What did you do?...”

Kevin just sighs and picks at his nails. “Did you really not notice your phone being gone for the past few hours?”

The brunet knows better than to doubt him, so he just clenches his jaw and holds his hand out for his phone to be placed in. Surprisingly, the gadget is passed to him in a matter of seconds. Usually there would be an argument or two before any of their problems are dealt with.

“Are we done here or…?” Sunwoo asks. He can feel himself getting more irritated by the second, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself further.

“Hm? Oh yeah, sure.” Just as Kevin begins to walk away, he stops and turns back again asking- “By the way, what time is it?”

Sunwoo blinks and furrows his brow in confusion. “Didn’t you just check the time?”

“I forgot,” the older smiles back. Jeez, what was up with Kevin today? He hasn’t smiled this much since his graduation.

Sunwoo simply sighs and presses the home button. “Four twenty-nine.” He looks up and scowls before adding "PM. In case you didn't know."

Kevin snorts and turns back around, speeding his way out of the emergency exit (much to the elderly librarian’s dismay), but not before sending a “Smell ya later!” the brown-haired’s way.

As much as he’s learnt not to question his enemy’s motives for— well, quite literally anything he does, Sunwoo can’t help but wonder what he was rushing for. It’s not like he would voluntarily pick up an extra hobby, everyone knows he’s practically married to his skateboard. And it’s not like he has a date with some girl, _everyone knows he’s practically married to his skateboard._

His thoughts are once again cut off, but this time by something much louder.

His eyes go wide as he hears a “Hit or miss, I guess they never miss, huh?” resonate through the silent library, making all heads turn towards the source of the noise.

It takes a couple seconds for the boy to realise that no, it’s not coming from the speaker placed on the ceiling above his head, but rather from the small black device sitting in the palm of his hand. And it’s not hard to figure out why. The rat must have set an alarm using the most embarrassing song he could think of to set off when he knew Sunwoo would be in public and clueless. And it definitely worked, seeing as the librarian has steam coming out of her ears and fellow students are sending him glares for disrupting their peaceful study.

So this was why he was rushing.

Sunwoo frantically unlocks his phone and tries to find the alarm app, but drops the gadget in the process. Now panicking because of the chance of both being kicked out and needing to repair his screen getting increasingly higher, the boy falls to his knees and throws his jacket onto the phone in order to muffle the sound as much as he can. It does not work.

(Silently, Hyunjoon pulls out his own phone and records the younger’s struggle while trying not to double over in laughter.)

Now on the verge of screaming, Sunwoo picks himself up and does the most sensible thing he could think of in that moment: he runs.

He runs until he reaches the gates of the establishment, where he catches his good friend Sangyeon waiting for him. Curse his non-driving self for needing a lift home everyday, because now he has to explain to the elder why he looks like he’s about to explode and why he's blasting a song about a por-

“Sunwoo, what in the _fuck_ are you doing?”

_Well then._


	2. Chocolate Ice Cream

“So, you’re telling me the plan backfired?”

Sunwoo nods grimly, staring into his chocolate ice cream as if he can find a tiny bit more dignity in the tub if he looks hard enough.

“Which means… I was right!”

The boy groans and stabs the cold delicacy a _little_ too aggressively.

Gloating Sangyeon was somehow worse than the usual Angry Dad Sangyeon he would meet every time one of his pranks failed. In all honesty, the elder really did find the two enemies’ discourse amusing, but sometimes it’s just dumb. He needs them to realise that it can’t go on forever, that they have to start thinking about the consequences.

Being the eldest comes with its pros and cons.

The pros? Taking care of his kids. The cons? _Taking care of his kids_. It’s hard to find a middle ground of being caring and reliable and affectionate before crossing over into strict and boring and overbearing territory. He wants to be a good guardian while also letting them be independent and figure things out on their own. Which is why if he thinks there’s a more meaningful reason behind why the two won’t leave each other alone… that’s not his place to say.

Meanwhile, Sunwoo is still very much sulking. That was the third prank to backfire on him this month, and he doesn’t know why they won’t work. Kevin had shit for brains, so he obviously wasn’t figuring them out himself, and he knows none of his friends would snitch on him like Chanhee did. It’s frustrating.

“You know, if you keep pouting like that you’ll have duck lips forever.”

Sunwoo rolls his eyes and attempts to throw a spoonful of ice cream at Sangyeon’s head, but misses. He watches the melting substance slide down the side of the lamp and furrows his eyebrows.

“Why won’t anything go my way lately? It’s like the universe said ‘it’s Slander Sunwoo Month’, and everyone just went along with it.”

The elder sighs and stands up to clean the furniture behind him. It may not be his apartment, but he knows the brown-haired would probably leave it to become sticky and gross before finally deciding to call Sangyeon in disgust, asking him to come over and help scrape it off. _Pig boy_ , he thinks to himself.

“Maybe you just have shit aim.”

“Not helping.”

Sangyeon sighs once more and throws the paper towel in the bin.

“Everyone has bad days- sure, your _day_ might be a couple weeks longer than it should be, but it's just a slump. It’s nothing unusual, especially for a college student.”

Sunwoo glances towards his laptop. Sangyeon notices.

“Speaking of college, how are you getting on with your assignment?”

The younger groans once more. He’d tried to avoid the topic altogether, knowing that Sangyeon would simply scold him or try to dissect his running mind even further. Truthfully, he’d been so preoccupied with the Kevin situation that he had completely forgotten about his task. As a music major, his professor was all about getting experience and such from people outside the class so as to broaden their perception of different styles and mediums of the art of music. His assignment was to find and interview anyone whose life or career is centered around music, but it is not limited to musicians or singers. It could be anyone. _Anyone_. So really, there shouldn't be any reason that Sunwoo is struggling with this task so much. But of course just as his practical jokes keep failing, so do his efforts in tracking down a person suitable for this interview. Just as he had so eloquently put it, it truly was Slander Sunwoo Month.

“Splendidly.”

Sangyeon moves his chair closer to Sunwoo’s and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“You know it won’t always be like this, right? You might not think it right now, but this phase will pass just as soon as it came,” he starts. Sunwoo looks down. “Don’t be afraid to come to me, or any of the other boys for help. We want you to succeed just as much as you do.”

Picking up the spoon again, Sunwoo thinks about his words.

“...Thanks. But what do I do? I haven’t made any progress with this interview ever since it was assigned, and it’s sixty-percent of our final grade. If I fail this, I’ll have to retake the class.”

Sangyeon stares at the brown-haired for a couple seconds before his eyes glow with what can only be described as… a revelation? He fishes his phone out of his pocket and starts furiously typing, letting out a small _aha!_ when he finds what he was looking for.

“Well, I may know somebody who can help you out.”

In the end, Sangyeon had set up a time and place for Sunwoo and this mystery person to meet up the next day after class. The younger never found out their name- to be honest, he only knew that they danced and is also in college. Maybe he’s slightly hoping it’s that Hwang guy he’s seen around, or perhaps a Xu Minghao who sometimes fills in for their professor. Maybe he’s hoping it’s neither of those two and simply someone he’ll never see again after he inevitably embarrasses himself during their interview. Who knows? (Spoiler alert, it was the latter).

By the time his saviour had left the apartment to go back to his boyfriend, it was already past midnight. It was at this point that Sunwoo realised he should probably eat something aside from ice-cream, just so he doesn’t get scolded by Sangyeon the next day. It was also at this point that he remembered he hadn’t gone grocery shopping at all this week- _not_ his fault, he did go to the shop two days earlier but instead got distracted and bought… other things. Definitely not prank equipment. Nope.

Sunwoo weighs his options: either stay home and face the wrath of his elders later, or stop being lazy and at least buy enough sustenance for one night.

“This should be an easier decision, shouldn’t it...” he thinks out loud.

Begrudgingly, he gets up off his couch (ignoring the ass print he’s left from sitting in the same spot for the past few hours) and fishes his wallet and keys out of his coat. It was almost summer at that point, and the nights have been getting warmer with each passing day, so he decides against adding an extra layer to his current attire. Glancing towards the corner of the room, he wonders whether he should simply walk or make his journey quicker.

He grabs the skateboard.

The ride was only about half a mile, and the night was surprisingly calm. The road he’s skating on is a main street so he had expected more cars to be driving past, but he hadn’t seen a single one so far. _Must be quieter at night._

He arrives in front of the convenience store quickly and tucks his board under his arm. His years of skating through shops and pissing off pretty much everyone are long gone, and luckily he’s learnt that people are more likely to not send you death glares if you keep the… _rolling_ to a minimum.

Choosing his (rather late) dinner proves more difficult than he had expected. After careful consideration, he chooses a bottle of pear juice and cheese ramen, as opposed to its seafood counterpart. The store is silent aside from Sunwoo’s footsteps and his slight humming along to a song currently stuck in his head. Reaching the till, he sets his not-so-nutritious meal down for the cashier to scan while he rummages through his wallet.

“Late night, Kim?” the cashier asks as they pull out a plastic bag for the products. Sunwoo still struggles to find the correct amount of money needed to pay with.

“Yeah, my friend was over for a while so we- wait, how do you know my…”

He glances upwards, slightly frightened. Looking back, he should have just gone to sleep. Maybe he should start being more aware of his surroundings, too.

“...Name. Jesus Christ, Moon, why are you _everywhere?”_ he exhales, not making his exasperation a secret.

Kevin raises an eyebrow. “I work here, dumbass. Not my fault you’re lurking around in my area. That’s 4000 won, by the way.”

“Whatever,” Sunwoo tries not to roll his eyes too hard. He starts to hand over the money, stopping just as he realises something. “Chanhee didn’t tell you anything, did he? You saw me buying the stuff yourself and somehow figured out the plan. I didn’t know you had enough brain cells for that.”

“Ok first of all, I’m a Psych major-” (This time Sunwoo lets his eyes roll as hard as they need to.) “-so your insult is invalid. And secondly, sure, we’ll put it that way.”

The younger decides not to question it and instead gives Kevin the money. He doesn’t care enough to figure out what he meant. What he does care about, though, is-

“So you cheated.”

“What?” Kevin’s head shoots up.

“You knew what my prank was gonna be, so you had a chance to prepare. That’s cheating.”

“It’s called _thinking ahead_. Not my fault that you weren’t subtle enough.”

“How was I meant to know you worked here, asshat?”

“You never bothered to ask, dipshit!”

“Why should I care about where you work?”

“Why is it my fault that you exposed your plan to the world?”

“You’re impossible.”

“So are you.”

“...I’m not the one in the wrong here.”

“Well neither the fuck am I!”

Both boys groan simultaneously. Silence falls over them, and it’s just when Sunwoo is about to turn and leave with his food before Kevin speaks up again, with a hint of something in his voice that the brunette can’t quite put his finger on.

_“Wanna race on it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full disclaimer- i dont know much about how college works lmao so bear with me please ,, also i completely forgot i made a playlist for this fic back when it was on the orange app so here if ur interested:
> 
> — CHOKE; i dont know how but they found me  
> — GO; nct dream  
> — GREEK GOD; conan gray  
> — MIDNIGHT CITY; m83  
> — WHAT YOU KNOW; two door cinema club  
> — CAFFEINE; eyedi  
> — GO!; m83, mai lan  
> — LITTLE BIT; lykke li  
> — MALBORO NIGHTS; lonely god  
> — DO I WANNA KNOW?; arctic monkeys  
> — GO FUCK YOURSELF; two feet  
> — GOODNIGHT N GO; ariana grande  
> — SLEEPLESSNESS; ovan & van.c  
> — ABITTIPSY; youha  
> — NO AIR; the boyz
> 
> keep in mind that the viBe is more important than the lyrics- some of these dont relate much to the story in that sense so ahaha


End file.
